The Fury Within
by Ashieyu1
Summary: Sango is sick of Inuyasha treating Kagome like dirt. So naturally, she tells him. Now Inuyasha has to apologize to Kagome before she never wants to see him again. R/R! Bad summary, I know. Work with me here! ^_^ Rated PG13 for cussing and future content
1. Making Him Come Around

Hello all! It's my third fanfic (and I hope it's better than my other two)!!! So anyway, there's not much to say here except I hope you enjoy my story! Please review at the end! It's much appreciated.  
  
Oh yes! The DISCLAIMER:  
  
Why do we even bother posting a disclaimer? None of us own Inuyasha and none of us ever will! Even though I really, really, really would love to own Sesshoumaru. I don't! Okay! There! Jeez!  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Prologue: Reflections  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
He's at it again. That selfish pig went off to find her. again. What's wrong with him? Is the man blind? No, scratch that; this is no man we're talking about. This is a BOY who can't sort out his feelings. A boy too oblivious to the world that he can't even see what's standing right in front of him. I can't stand when he does this. I really can't. I don't even think he realizes how much pain he puts us through. Do you know what it's like to have someone you care about hurt himself by running off to his regretful past? And all you can do is watch from the sidelines? It hurts.  
  
A lot.  
  
He can't see it yet. He can't see that following his past will only lead him to a life of regret and sorrow. He can't see that if he would only embrace his future, he would encounter happiness beyond belief. He can't see it.  
  
I feel sorry for him.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry. With all of my babbling, I've failed to introduce myself. Hello, my name is Sango. I grew up in a village where I was trained, from birth, to slaughter demons. My destiny in life is to murder that bastard, Naraku, who killed off my family and village for a mere shard of the sacred Shikon No Tama. And now he's using my little brother, Kohaku, as a puppet to do his dirty work.  
  
How I hate him.  
  
Oh yes, I'm engaged to a lecherous monk. Miroku. a monk. HA! That's a good one. Anyway, lecherous or not, I love him. I don't exactly know when I started to fall for him; it just kind of happened. Oh well, all I know is that we are engaged and will be married as soon as Naraku is killed off.  
  
Oh what a happy day that will be.  
  
Anyway, here I am, sitting by a sleeping bag, comforting the girl inside. No matter what I say, I can't seem to cheer that girl up. But who could blame her? Kagome comes here so often that she's forgotten what her modern life was like. She puts her life on the line everyday for those damned shards. She feels like she owes us for breaking the jewel in the first place. Pah! Kagome owes no one anything. Well. maybe she owes Inuyasha a good kick in the ass, but besides that. she owes nothing. She gave up all of her happiness in her modern life to be here. with him. All she asks for is to be loved. And wouldn't you know it? She's not getting that.  
  
She considers us her 'family away from home'. To me, that's an honor. Kagome Higurashi is one of the smartest, purest, and above all, sweetest girls I have ever met. She deserves to be loved, by a man, I mean. I love her like a sister, but it's not enough. She wants him badly and I can tell he wants her equally; but he's too damn blind to see it. He's too busy chasing a dead woman who could never give him happiness, like Kagome could.  
  
Then again, he'll come around.  
  
Hell, I'll MAKE the idiot come around.  
  
Inuyasha should be back in a few minutes. Good. I have plans for him. As I said before: What's wrong with him? Well, I'm about to find out. As for Inuyasha, our little 'talk' won't be pretty.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Well, there's the prologue! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Honestly, writing in Sango's point of view is hella fun when she's mad!! Anyway, please review. I didn't write this story for nothing! And if you would like me to review your story, just ask!  
  
ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
^________________________^ 


	2. Chapter 1: The Wrath of a Woman

Here's chapter one! Hoped everyone liked the prologue! I didn't want to post only the prologue and not the first chapter on the first day because I'm afraid no one would want to read it. So. yea, here's chapter one.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Must I repeat myself?  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Chapter 1: The Wrath of a Woman  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
I walked back to camp with an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Something bad was going to happen. I could already feel the icy stares from the rest of my group as I entered our campsite. Sango was positioned on a log next to Kagome's sleeping bag, casually stroking her hair. She fixed her gaze on me that seemed to scream 'say- a- word- to- me- right- now- and- I- swear- I'll- murder- you- in- a- heartbeat'. So naturally, I backed off.  
  
I moved my eyes over to Miroku who gave me a look of pure disgust. I don't think he's ever given me a look like that before. He's normally so calm, but that look. it almost made me shiver.  
  
Almost.  
  
I looked at Shippou, who was sitting on Miroku's shoulder, who, of course, looked ready to pounce on me. But hell, what was stopping him? Absolutely nothing. So he did. He jumped on my head faster than I had ever seen before and began to painfully gnaw on my ears. "You jerk!" he screamed.  
  
"Damn it Shippou! Get the hell off my head!" I grabbed the little kitsune off of my head and tossed him to a tree; where Miroku was there to catch him. Miroku gave me another sickened look.  
  
"Honestly, Inuyasha, you shouldn't take all of your pathetic anger out on HIM." he spat, putting emphasis on the word 'pathetic'. I couldn't really say a word, knowing what ever I said would probably get me killed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sango tuck Kagome in her sleeping bag before rising from her spot. She looked up at me and turned away from the campsite.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered hoarsely. "I need to speak with you for a moment." She walked out of the clearing into an area of the woods until I could no longer see her. I took one step towards Sango when I noticed that Kagome had already kicked off her covers. I knelt down beside her sleeping bag and re-tucked her in. I brushed a strand of her raven- black hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. I stood up again and began my walk of doom, erm-I mean, to Sango, until I heard Shippou snort and whisper to Miroku: "Oh sure, NOW he wants to be nice to her." I growled loudly at that stupid fox and continued walking.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
I watched Inuyasha approach me cautiously. 'Yeah, you better be scared, dog-boy,' I thought. He leaned against the nearest tree and folded his arms across his chest, trying to be a tough guy. What a bastard. "Don't try to pull that tough guy look with me, you moron," I growled, literally. I smiled evilly on the inside when he instantly straightened up. Good boy.  
  
"What the hell did you bring me out here for?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Don't snap at me you worthless.!" a screamed but stopped myself before I said something that really hurt him. I took a very deep breath before continuing. "Inuyasha, do you have ANY idea what you did to us today?"  
  
He snorted. "No."  
  
"Hmpf, your ignorance surprises me."  
  
"Okay! Okay! I went to find Kikyou again! Damn you guys piss me off!"  
  
"We piss YOU off?! Inuyasha, you have NO idea what you put us through when you go out and uselessly protect someone who has been dead for over fifty years!" Inuyasha flinched at my words. Good. That means we're getting somewhere.  
  
"Sango," he began slowly. "Since when do you care about me and Kikyou?"  
  
"I don't care about you! I care about Kagome!" I screamed at him while pointing a finger at the campsite.  
  
"Kagome?" he said with that same dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
"Yes, you moron! Kagome is the sweetest girl in the world. She doesn't deserve to be hurt every time your stupidity gets the best of you!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?! What stupidity?"  
  
"Damn it Inuyasha! You're ten times blinder than I thought! Every time you leave to find Kikyou, Kagome cries herself to sleep, wondering if you've been dragged to hell yet. Don't you get it?"  
  
"Kagome. cries. for me?"  
  
"Yes! No matter how many names you call her, no matter how many times you make her feel worthless, she still cares for you. Even when you COMPARE HER to Kikyou, she still comes back. Just to see you again. She really, really cares about you Inuyasha. And how do you repay her? You tell her that you care for her and that you'll always protect her. You get her hopes up that you might actually care. And as soon as she's happy, you run off to find a ZOMBIE and tell her everything you tell Kagome! Do you even realize it?"  
  
Inuyasha was speechless. I could tell from the stupid look on his stupid face. I hate him right now. I wanted nothing more than to sink my Hiraikotsu in his thick skull and shove my poison powder down his throat.  
  
I don't think Kagome would like that very much, though.  
  
"I- I didn't know that." he finally spoke.  
  
"Well now you do." I said quietly before turning away and walking back to camp. I stopped in my tracks and swiveled my head around to him. I had one last thing to say to him. "Oh, by the way, Inuyasha. I want you to know that I think you are the most disgusting, filthy, UNGRATEFUL piece of dirt I have ever come in contact with. Besides Naraku, that is."  
  
Inuyasha ran up to me with his inhuman speed and snarled in my face. I guess his anger finally caught up with him. Damn.  
  
"Disgusting? Filthy? UNGRATEFUL? You don't even know me bitch! You have no idea what I've been through! You have NO fucking right to say that shit to ME!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I?!" I growled back at him. I should have warned him; never mess with an angry woman who slays demons for a living. "You are everything I just said. And you don't even realize it. I called you disgusting because of the way you treat Kagome like dirt even though she's done everything for you. I called you filthy because of the way you run to Kikyou, a woman who shouldn't even be alive."  
  
"Why did you call me ungrateful?" he questioned, guilt obvious in his voice.  
  
"I called you ungrateful because Kagome won't always be around to make you happy despite all you've been through. I know that your life was a living hell before Kagome came to you." Inuyasha thought about this for a few good moments before speaking.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that every time you're with Kagome, you're either pretending like you're mad at something, even though you're happy on the inside, or fighting with her like an old married couple," I smiled brightly when he blushed at the 'married couple' line. "I know your life was a living hell before Kagome came to you. No one could stay mad for too long with a bright girl like Kagome around. She's always trying to cheer you up and be your friend when you think no one else in the world wants you.  
  
"But one day, Kagome won't be here to cheer you up. When the jewel is complete, she's going to realize that you don't want her here; because you have Kikyou. She's going to wake up and see that you couldn't care less about what happens to her. And no matter how much Shippou, Miroku, or myself try and convince her to stay, she's going to leave."  
  
I felt tears spring into my eyes at my own words. When it came right down to it, I wanted Kagome to stay here with us forever. But I knew that somewhere in Kagome's heart, was an unbearable love for Inuyasha. If he didn't love her back, what was the point in staying?  
  
"You are her best friend, Inuyasha. Maybe even more than that."  
  
"Sango."  
  
"No," I interrupted. "I don't want to hear another word from you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
I continued walking back to the campsite and yelled over my shoulder, still angry regardless of my tears: "Don't give me that 'I'm sorry' bullshit. If you're really sorry, you'd make it up to Kagome."  
  
When I got back to camp, I noted Miroku and Shippou's faces. They both appeared to be in shock of some sort. I blushed a little bit before speaking to them.  
  
"Whoops. Heh, I guess I was a bit loud, wasn't I?" Miroku nodded his head and Shippou looked like he was about to burst with laughter.  
  
"Yeah, but dog-boy got what he deserved," Shippou giggled.  
  
"Indeed. I'd hate to be in Inuyasha's place right now," Miroku joined in.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm tired now so I'm going to sleep. Good night everyone." I stepped into my sleeping bag that Kagome had lent me and snuggled into the warmth. I was inched away from sleep when I felt a familiar hand on my behind.  
  
"Good night, Lady Sango," Miroku whispered cheerfully while giving me a 'good-night' grope. I answered quickly with a 'good-night' slap before finally drifting to sleep.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
I returned to camp as soon as I felt that everyone was asleep. A VERY enraged female had just ripped my pride to shreds within a matter of minutes; I didn't want anything else bugging me.  
  
I jumped up in a tree directly above Kagome's sleeping bag before wandering away in my thoughts.  
  
~: Flashback :~  
  
"Inuyasha, die with me."  
  
"Kikyou, I can't do that now. I have things to do in this world."  
  
"It's about Kagome, isn't it? You care for my reincarnation more than you do for me."  
  
I growled in frustration at her words. "This isn't about Kagome!" I heard myself scream. Actually, it was about Kagome. She played a BIG role in this story. Every time I'm around her. I lose myself. I feel weaker and stronger at the same time. I don't know whether to be scared that she won't be around forever, or happy that she's here now. I don't even know anymore. Aw shit, no I sound like some kind of damn poet.  
  
"Answer me Inuyasha! Why do you care for her? She's nothing more than an obstacle standing between us, a mere copy."  
  
"She's not a copy!" I heard myself scream again. Damn. Now Kikyou's going to give me more crap about me loving Kagome. Even though I might. But hell, I ain't tellin' her that.  
  
"Inuyasha, come to hell with me," Kikyou whispered before pulling me into a tight embrace. But this time, I didn't hug back. I'm not sure why, but I just. couldn't. "I'll make you forget," she continued. "I'll make you forget you ever met her."  
  
"Make me. forget Kagome?" Impossible. I could never forget a girl like Kagome. I could never forget her face or her bright smile or even her intoxicating scent. I had a better chance of defeating Sesshoumaru with my legs tied to a tree.  
  
Before I could decipher what was going on, I pulled away from Kikyou. I saw the look angry look on her face that never existed fifty years ago. She never frowned when I first met her. Hell, she didn't really smile either. This definitely wasn't the Kikyou I knew all those years ago.  
  
"You. don't want to forget her, do you?" she whispered.  
  
I shook my head, now fully aware of the world around me. I smiled at her before turning away from her. "No, I don't."  
  
~: End Flashback :~  
  
I don't want to forget her. I couldn't even if I tried. And after that 'talk' with Sango. she didn't want me to forget her either.  
  
Wow. I am such a jackass.  
  
Why me? All I do is think of Kagome, so why do I keep leaving her. I guess its because Kikyou loves me. I think. But I know for certain that Kagome doesn't love me. She cares for me; I understand that. But she cares for me as a friend. Not a lover. Well. that's what I think, at least. But tomorrow, this will all change. Sango's last words to me tonight were: 'If you're really sorry, you'd make it up to Kagome.'  
  
And that's exactly what I'm going to do.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
I finally finished Chapter 1. It took 2 days for this dumb chapter. Ah well. anyway. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! REVIEW!!!  
  
YeA.. I should have the next chapter up by tommorow! If you guys want it that is. 


	3. Chapter 2: Guess who's back? Back again

Here's Chapter 3! Thank you all SO much for reviewing! You guys are TRULY the best.  
  
WOW! 25 REVIEWS IN ONLY ONE DAY?!?! *faints*  
  
To everyone who thinks that this story should be a Sess/Kag or Kou/Kag: I'm sorry (even though Fluffy IS cuter than Inuyasha) I'm a hard-core Inu/Kag fan. I'm sorry! :- (  
  
My personal thank you's:  
  
Sanosuke Sagura: Thanks for telling me about the OOC part. BUT! Inuyasha will probably become even stupider than he is now. Oh well!  
  
Ice Dagger: Miroku WILL appear in this chapter, offering one line of advice. But of course, Inuyasha doesn't understand at first, so......  
  
Lady Matsu: YES!! IN FACT INUYASHA WILL BECOME STUPIDER!! MWHAHAHAHA!! As for Kouga and Fluffy.... well-I'm sorry. I JUST CAN'T DO IT CAPTAIN!!!!!  
  
devil girl 6: I'm sorry to say, but Inuyasha won't get any brighter during the process of this story.  
  
DemonGirl101: Do you really think so? (response from your first review) THANKS!! I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to read your story yet but I promise: I WON'T FORGET ABOUT YOU!!! ^___^ *wink*  
  
Aamalie: Please don't stalk me!!!! *whimpers* lol ^__^  
  
anoac: Thank you so much for all of your review!! *hugs*  
  
Inuyashachic515: THANK YOU!!! ^___^  
  
SofiaDragon: Thank you!!!  
  
TO ALL REVIEWERS: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!! ^______^  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!! That's Kagome's job! *winks*  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Inuyasha woke up early the next morning to the delicious smell of cooking ramen. He inhaled deeply, almost falling out of the tree with the intoxicating smell of the food and the girl who was cooking it. He stared down at Kagome's smiling face and listened to the sound of her soft humming as she stirred the pot of noodles. He smirked to himself and prepared to fulfill his promise he made to himself last night.  
  
'I gotta make it up to Kagome.'  
  
He leaped out of his tree and landed silently next to Kagome. He knelt down beside her and tapped her on the shoulder nervously; afraid she might not want to see him after what happened last night. Kagome jumped at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around and sighed loudly at the hanyou behind her.  
  
"Gosh, Inuyasha, you scared me," she breathed heavily.  
  
"Sorry," he said.  
  
'Nani?! Did he just say sorry?' Kagome lifted her hand and placed it lightly on Inuyasha's head, checking for a fever. Her actions thoroughly succeeded in pissing him off.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.  
  
"You said sorry. I thought you might be sick or something."  
  
"Feh," he shrugged. "Can't a guy be nice once in a while?" He turned away from her and prepared to stand up. Kagome gasped. 'Him? Nice? Don't make me laugh.' She grabbed a piece of his hair and pulled him back to her. She eyed him dangerously and checked him for a fever again.  
  
"Alright, spit it out. Who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha?"  
  
"Damn it, Kagome! Why do I even bother?" he yelled while prying her fingers from his hair.  
  
"Oh, just shut up and eat your ramen," she shouted back while shoving a bowl of instant noodles in his face. He took the bowl graciously and began eating. He set the bowl down next to her seconds later and stood up.  
  
"Thanks Kagome."  
  
"No problem. Now give Inuyasha back," she joked.  
  
"Ah, shut up."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
An hour had passed since then until everyone was ready to go. Sango still delivered death glares to Inuyasha whenever they made eye contact. Miroku simply refused to look at him and Shippou was too busy playing in Kagome's backpack to even care. A few times during their journey, Inuyasha would glance behind him to look at Kagome. She seemed normal, still happy as ever. Inuyasha smiled to himself. 'At least I don't have to worry about her being mad at me.'  
  
"Oi, Kagome, do you sense any shards today?" he asked.  
  
"No, not.." she tried to say, but froze. The familiar tingling coursed throughout her body as a jewel shard approached the group. "Scratch that," she sighed. "I sense three, coming at an incredible speed."  
  
Inuyasha groaned and unsheathed Tetsusaiga as everyone's favorite wolf demon came into view. Kouga slid to a halt directly in front of Kagome. He grabbed her tiny hands and brought her closer to him. "Good afternoon, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "Umm," she said nervously, knowing the fight that was about to come. "Hello Kouga-kun."  
  
The proud wolf demon turned to Inuyasha with a lopsided grin on his face. "Oi, Inu-koro, hear that? Kouga-KUN."  
  
Inuyasha faced the transformed Tetsusaiga at Kouga. "Get away from her, NOW." he growled.  
  
"What's wrong, puppy? Afraid MY woman doesn't like you? Poor, poor, puppy," he laughed. He moved his grip on Kagome's hand and moved them down to her waist, holding her in a tight embrace. Kagome flushed wildly, making Inuyasha even madder.  
  
"LET HER GO BEFORE I HACK YOUR STUPID HEAD OFF!" he screamed. He raised his sword over his head and prepared to bring it over Kouga's head.  
  
"Ah! Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome screamed. She flinched when she saw Inuyasha's face meet the dirt. Kouga laughed at loud at the hanyou's misfortune and tightened his grasp on Kagome's tiny frame.  
  
"Umm, Kouga?" she said quietly.  
  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
  
"Let me go!" Kagome pushed herself away from Kouga and ran to Inuyasha's motionless body. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Inuyasha just lie prostrate on ground, mumbling to the dirt. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha brought his head up from the ground and rested on his chin. He gave Kagome an annoyed look and muttered: "Just go away."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just go!"  
  
"Hey, Kouga, would you mind leaving now?" she asked politely.  
  
"No way Kagome!" Kouga yelled rudely. "I'm not leaving you this time!"  
  
"Please?" she said sweetly, throwing in a dazzling smile.  
  
"Fine. Listen up, Inu-koro, if you hurt her in ANY way while I'm gone, I'll shred you to pieces and feed them to my wolves."  
  
"I'm shaking all ready," Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm serious, Inuyasha, don't you touch her."  
  
"Kouga, just leave now, okay?" Kagome said with a hint of irritation in her voice.  
  
Kouga ran off in an instant, stirring up dust from his massive hurricane. Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kagome angrily.  
  
"Why do you always let him go?"  
  
Kagome sighed sadly. "He's my friend, Inuyasha. Don't you get it yet?"  
  
"Look, didn't I tell you to leave already?" he said nastily.  
  
"Yes, but-I"  
  
"Then why don't you take a hint and leave?"  
  
"Inuyasha! What the hell is wrong with you?! First you drag me back here to the Feudal Era every time I go home and now you WANT me to leave?" she screamed. "I just don't get you!" she stood up and began to stomp away angrily.  
  
"Now where are you going?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Why do you care? Didn't you just tell me to leave?" Kagome continued walking off (to God knows where). Sango gave Inuyasha a death glare and ran after her friend, along with Shippou. Miroku sighed and knelt down by the fuming hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have MUCH to learn about women," he said calmly.  
  
"Oh sure, like a lecherous monk could solve all my problems."  
  
"Hey," he scoffed. "At least I know how to TALK to a woman."  
  
"Oh Gods! Not this! First I'm verbally beat up by Sango and now YOU'RE gonna preach to me?! What is this, harass Inuyasha week?! Damn, you guys piss me off!"  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha. I won't lecture you, I promise. But I will say this: You better learn how to treat Kagome before she learns how to treat you."  
  
"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
Miroku sighed impatiently. "It means you better learn to treat her like she does you before she starts to treat you like her treat you."  
  
"What?!" he said, still confused.  
  
"Learn to be nice to her, you baka!" Miroku yelled. He took a deep breath and counted to ten very slowly before casually walking off to find the rest of the group.  
  
Inuyasha just remained siting on the ground. He sighed heavily to himself. "Well, here I am, feeling like a jackass, again. I've been orally injured, again; and if I do one more 'bad' thing, I'll have to face the wrath of Sango, AGAIN! Is there anyway to stop this?!"  
  
'Yeah, you could go apologize to Kagome before you meet your early demise. Think about it,' said a mysterious voice in his head, otherwise known as his conscience. 'Sango plus an oversized boomerang equals your doom.' Inuyasha gulped and shivered at the thought of an angry Sango WITH her boomerang.  
  
"Okay. Now I REALLY need to make it up to Kagome."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
There you have it! Chapter 3! I should have Chapter 4 up by tommorow as soon as I finish typing it. It's about halfway done but I PROMISE I'll try.  
  
Don't stop reviewing! You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!  
  
^_______________________^  
  
Oh yea! Sodafizz05: HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME?!?! *muhahahaha* 


End file.
